phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nagaji Enclave
The Nagaji enclave is the residence of the Nagaji people who were freed by the Council 30 years after the Naga Empire's capital was utterly destroyed and laid waste. Some five thousand Nagaji were freed and allowed to live in the Southeast Quadrant as free men and women of the Nagaji race. The Nagaji still worship the nagas that created them, but they know that their masters' power base was broken. The Flavor of the Nagaji Enclave The Naga Enclave is much more exotic, probably because of the Nagaji themselves. The Nagaji are a mysterious race of serpent humanoids that were captured as slaves. Now that half of them are freed, most seem to have gravitated to these city blocks. The Nagaji Enclave is even stranger than the whole of the Aryavartan district. Their temples are bedecked with snakes and iconography of the snakes. And they are built of stone in the fashion of the Aryavartans. When a normal human walks through the enclave, the feelings of otherworldiness and fancy are often felt, as if the humans are visitors and the Nagaji are the residents. The Enclave itself is very green, filled with all manner of plant life, with canals criscrossing the enclave. The Nagaji like it this way, and they often use the canals as streets rather than the existing streets. The buildings are not sparse, however, but most habitations are simple huts rather than houses in this enclave. Here, the Nagaji are mostly awakened to their Ophiduan consciousness. As being psychically capable, it's hard enough for "normal" humans to feel uneasy around gifted humans, but gifted Nagaji creates even more unease. Still, the race was captured, and half the nagaji are enslaved by their human masters. So, the city watch here often have to watch for actions against citizens to prevent violence between humans and nagaji. Fortunately, most of the city watch here are Nagaji. It makes it somewhat easier if askewed in one direction or not. Running the Nagaji Enclave People of the Nagaji Enclave Punarvasu (NG mn clr7 of Shiva): This cleric is one of the leaders of the Nagaji in Phaeselis. A cleric, he is one of the people leading his people in their worship of the Hindu God Shiva. The nagaji is marked by a green reticulated pattern on his scaly skin. Bhoja (N mn Rog3): Bhoja is an up and coming Nagaji in the area of business. A worshipper of the nagas, the man is shrewd and calculating in his business. He is also generous, giving in various ways in order to give back. The nagaji is reputed to be the best trader in all of the enclave. '''Sairandhri (CG fn Shaper psion8): '''Sairandhri is one of the premiere shapers in the enclave. She was specifically trained to release this potential from within her. Now for a while, she uses her powers to help her neighbors from the hardships of everyday. She doesn't create money, however. She does create different things they may need. Nagaji Enclave Rumors Nagaji Enclave Locations Category:Aryavartan Category:Nagaji Category:Phaeselis Category:Southeast Quadrant